What the hell was I thinking?
by Lissy1379
Summary: A one-shot between Remus and Tonks, set half-way through Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. Remus knows that Tonks likes him, and he's not going to indicate that he reciprocates the feelings... Is he?


I hoped I was the only one noticing the glances sneaked across the room towards me. I hoped I was the only one noticing her staying a little longer than usual; just long enough to have a brief conversation. To make sure I was fine. I half-hoped I was imagining it all.

Dora was a beautiful woman. To me it didn't really matter what form she chose for her body to take, no matter what, she _was_ beautiful. And funny, she always had a hilarious story to tell; accidents in the wrong place, inappropriate giggling fits, jokes played on her boss that never got discovered (thank God!) and parties gone wrong, she always had something for everything.

She was also rather witty, incredibly so in fact, although she did lack the part of her brain devoted to common sense. It was times when she asked, "Are there are actually clouds in the sky?" "Do the French like their children?" and "Does it rain at night?" that I was more than slightly worried for her welfare.

All in all, if a little crazy, she was a wonderful woman, but the looks she gave me were starting to worry me. It was as if, I was actually fanciable! Sure, she could easily be thought of as attractive, she was kind, beautiful and happy-go-lucky. But me? I was too old, too poor, and far too dangerous.

So, you can imagine my apprehension when she approached me after our latest Order of the Phoenix Meeting.

"Hey Remus."  
>"Hi Nymphadora," <em>Hi? If I'd wanted to give her the wrong impression, that was definitely the way to go about it. I should've been more formal, Nymphadora, that would've been alright. Or maybe I should've just stuck with a normal hello.<em>

Her voice cut across my internal musings, "DON'T call me Nymphadora. Tonks, Dora or –God forbid- Nymmie are better than that hideous name! So, just, stick to Dora?"

"Erm, yeah?"

"So how are things going up north with the wolves?"

"The wolves? Oh yeah, the wolves! Things are going great, I think a fair few might be on the verge of persuasion, but the others are more..." I stalled for a moment trying to come up with the correct words. "Agh, shifty? Mistrusting? Suspicious?"

Damn Dora and not being able to think-straight around her.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, I do worry about you, you know?"  
>She took a step closer towards me and I could distinctly smell her strawberry, coconut and vanilla scent.<p>

My laugh sounded false even to myself, "Yeah. Well. I'm not that old you know, I can take care of myself."  
>"Glad to hear that. You know, anytime you feel up for a chat, or a meal, mine's free!"<p>

She batted her eyelids almost unintentionally, and I swear her breasts got bigger. Or maybe that was me just being a lecherous old werewolf.

"Well, erm." -No it definitely wasn't just me- "I'll be sure to bear that in mind. I'd better go, I'll, erm. See you around?"

I made to leave and then without really even thinking about it, turned round and kissed her on the cheek.

I finally made it out of the kitchen, but not quickly enough. I could hear Sirius' bark of a laugh, and his rather hinting loud remark, "You'll have to try harder than that Nymmie. Old Moony's too stubborn to admit he likes you. Although I do know-"

I shut the door before I could hear the end of Sirius' sentence, undoubtedly it'd be inappropriate.

But I was too slow, I found my thoughts eagerly flowing towards Dora and my feelings for her. I guess we did like each other more than casual friends should, and blab-mouth Padfoot had noticed too. Well hell, the next Order meeting would definitely be an awkward one. And I'd lead Dora on by kissing her on the cheek, what the hell was I thinking?

**Well, what do you think? Please review, I need constructive criticism. I don't know if it's just me, but some of the speech seems a little wooden, but I tried to make it not seem so... wooden. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. And, if you're wondering about Snape's View, I will update it, but I'm kinda busy at the moment, please accept this excuse?**


End file.
